Matchmaker
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Lili has grown tired of seeing Kija glance at Yona out the corner of his eye. She would have to help him, whether he wanted it or not. Oneshot
He was doing it again. The White Dragon would look at Yona discreetly, and when the princess felt his gaze, he would look away quickly. How Pitiful. Lili stood abruptly, grabbed Kija by his ear, and dragged him away, much to the bemusement of everyone else. He pulled away from her once they reached a secluded area.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his ear. Lili crossed her arms.

"Foolish man," she said irritably. "You love Yona, don't you?" Kija's face lit up in a blush. He covered his face up with his hands.

"H-how did you know..?" He looked up in fear. "Does Yona know?"

Lili sighed.

"No! And that's a problem!" She cried. "You need to make a move!" He drew back from her.

"That's not a good idea," he said softly. "I'm one of the dragons. She's my master-" Lili Yanked his other ear.

"Idiot, don't worry about stupid things," she said. "I'm going to help you. You two will be together in no time." Lili then marched back towards camp, ignoring Kija's desperate pleas.

* * *

"Some say you should take baby steps," Lili said, handing Kija a bowl of stew. "I don't believe in those. Give this to Yona, and then sit next to her, okay?"

Kija didn't really have any choice but to do as she said. Lili had threatened that if Kija ignored what she said, she would tell Yona about his feelings. Hesitantly, Kija walked up to Yona, who was having a rather one sided conversation with Shin-Ah.

Kija had just reached her, when Zeno, who was playing a rowdy game of tag with Jae-Ha, bumped into him. Kija spilled the soup, and it landed on Yona's lap. Luckily, Shin-Ah must have seen this coming, because he scooped Yona up and ran into the water with her. After apologizing to Yona about twenty times, Kija came back in tears. Lili patted his back.

"I've heard baby steps work great!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

Lili glanced up from the pretty square of silk to see Yona looking with admiration at a lovely necklace. The charm hanging from it was a little gold bird, its wings spread wide.

Yona sighed, then stood up straight and followed after Yoon. Lili rushed to Kija, who scolding Jae-Ha for lagging behind. Lili grabbed Kija's sleeve, and Jae-Ha escaped, sticking his tongue out as he ran away. Lili pulled Kija over to the necklace, but it was gone. The White Dragon blinked.

"What is it?" He asked in confusion. Lili said a curse word that made Kija gasp, and then ran up to the person selling the jewelry.

"Who bought the bird necklace?" She cried. The person shrugged. Lili sighed and handed him some money. The woman smiled, counting the coins.

"That handsome man over there," she said, distracted. Lili looked over to see Hak. She took a deep breath. This was for her protégé. She raced up to him, then jumped in the hair and kissed him. Surprised, Hak dropped the necklace. He stumbled down onto his backside. Lili pulled away, and grabbed the necklace.

"Sorry," she said, standing up. "I'm rooting for Kija." She turned, and handed it to the confused Kija.

"Run, my friend!" She cried. "Give it to her!" Not really knowing why, Kija ran. Later that night Lili was please to see the golden bird hanging from Yona's neck. She grinned at Kija.

"See, I told you!" she said. Lili glanced at Hak, who was quietly fuming. "You might want to avoid Hak for a while, though."

* * *

Kija was crouched next to her, looking irritated.

"How come-" he spat some leaves out of his mouth. "We're in the bushes?" Lili pointed through the leaves.

"I've planted a spider on Yona," she said. Kija looked horrified.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He cried. "You monster!" Lili slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hush," she hissed. "You're going to rescue her. You'll be her hero!" He pulled her hand off his mouth. Standing up he gave her an angry look.

"Never mind your silly plan!" He said rushed towards her. Lili peered through the foliage with bated breath. Kija approached Yona, and he princess lowered her bow. She turned to him, her smile turning into a look of confusion when he started picking through her hair. Lili gasped as the spider crawled from her hair onto his back.

"Kija, watch out!" She yelled. "The spider is on you!" Kija stiffened, and then started running around in panic, clawing at his back. The spider flew off, landing on the ground, and scurried off. When Yona finally managed to calm Kija down, the princess hugged him and rubbed his back gently. When Lili walked up, the white dragon glared at her.

"Please go away," he said weakly.

* * *

Later that night, while getting ready to go to sleep, Lili casually mentioned the fact that one of the dragons liked the princess. Yona looked at her.

"Really?" She said, blushing. "I had no idea. Who is it?" Lili looked at her nails.

"I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy," she said. Leaning forward, Lili whispered, "but he's handsome."

Yona wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Oh my," she said softly. "My heart's beating so fast." Lili lay down.

"Do you still like Hak?" She asked. Yona played with her hair.

"I loved him, for a while," she said. "But I don't think it was meant to be. Besides, even if I still loved him like I did," she glanced up. "He likes you, Lili." Lili felt her face flush.

"Really?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Yona giggled.

"Lili, don't seem so surprised. You're really pretty, and sweet. It's no wonder he likes you," she said, pinching Lili's cheek affectionately. Lili grabbed Yona's hand.

"Is it really okay, Yona?" She asked softly. Yona hugged her.

"Yes," the princess murmured. "Be happy, my friend."

* * *

Yona was sitting next to Kija. Lili could barely contain her excitement. The moment couldn't be any better. Everyone was lazing about, eyes half closed and bellies full.

Kija happened to glance up, and Lili gestured to Yona, and then pointed to her lips. Kija blushed, and shook his head quickly, his eyes narrowed. He turned back to Yona, opening his mouth to say something, when Yona kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough. Lili couldn't hold in a small squeak of excitement. Hak looked at her funny, but she didn't care. Yona smiled and turned back to her dinner, while Kija just sat, frozen in shock. Zeno crawled forward, and waved his hand in front of the White Dragon's face.

Lili smiled, and then looked around. Now, who to pair up now? Her eyes landed on Hak, who had leaned forward. He kissed her, then leaned back and presented her with a necklace. It had a little butterfly hanging from its golden chain. He scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't have to take the last one," he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was going to give it to you." Lili felt her heart begin to ache, but in a good way. She punched him in the arm.

"Foolish man," Lili said, blushing. She put the necklace on, and smiled.


End file.
